


You're My One And Only

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anger, Biting, Bruises, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fighting, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, demanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Obviously set before the episodes where they deal with Emily telling Paige about her kissing Nate.Emily apologizes for kissing Nate, telling Paige she only belongs with her. Paige is going to make sure Emily never forgets where she belongs again. Slightly master/slave with struggles for dominance. Possessive!Paige. Includes fighting, crying, angst, and fluff. Main focus is Paige's struggle with her heartbreak and internal struggle to not turn into crazy Paige again.





	You're My One And Only

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

_ She knows about Nate _

Emily shook her head and looked at her feet where she sat on the bench waiting for her turn to jump into the pool. Every time she lifted her head to look for Paige, the girl would look away from her. Instead of the two of them giggling and joking on the bench together, Paige was on the other side of the pool scowling. She might as well be an entire world away at this point.

_ I’ve messed up. She will never forgive me. _

Emily’s mind was racing with a million thoughts a second about the night before. Why did she do it? She didn’t even like boys. Nate was Maya’s cousin! What kind of sick, twisted person makes out with her dead girlfriend’s family member? That is way too much incest to handle. Most importantly, though, how could she do this to Paige? Just when they had finally found solid ground together she went and did this.

“Fields, McCullers, into the pool!” The coach yelled then blew her whistle. Emily stood and shrugged off her towel and pulled her goggles over her eyes. She stepped onto the blocks and looked to her left. She saw Paige already bent over, gripping the edge of her starting block, her knuckles white with how tightly she was holding it.

“Paige can we talk?” Emily whispered but was interrupted by a second whistle. Paige jumped into the pool, leaving Emily in the wake and looking a little silly.

“Come on, Fields, get with it. You going to let McCullers beat you?”

“Sorry” Emily whispered softly and stood from her block, stepping down with a shrug “I’m not feeling so hot, coach, do you think I could sit this one out today?”

“Fine” She motioned toward the locker room “But miss one more practice and you’ll be joining your friend Paige on the bench at the next meet. Go.”

Emily nodded and dropped her head, staring at only her feet as she padded across the wet cement around the pool and toward the locker room.

Paige had just finished her lap and pulled off her goggles when she looked up to see Emily disappear into the locker room. She rolled her eyes and hoisted herself out of the pool. She grabbed her towel and wiped down her face and arms before turning to the coach. “Can I go study my Trig homework? I have a makeup test tomorrow so I can raise my grade and swim in the meet.”

“Fine but I want you in this pool tomorrow morning before school to make up for missing tonight. If you pass the test you’re going to need to work on your backstroke, it’s getting sloppy lately.”

“Yes ma’am” Paige took a breath, gathered her spare goggles and cap, and then headed toward the locker room as well.

By the time Paige got there, Emily was already dressed.  She paused when she heard someone join her and when she saw it was Paige, she looked back at her feet and let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong? You never miss practice.” Paige tossed her towel onto the bench in front of her locker and started to dial in her combination to open it.

“I just don’t feel well.” Emily mumbled hoping Paige would leave it alone but realistically knowing she wouldn’t.

“Maybe it’s going around” Paige said blandly as her locker swung open and she started to dig out her clothes.

“Maybe” Emily said with a shrug as she laced up her shoes before grabbing a brush and running it through her hair a few times.

There was a silence thick with tension that fell between them. Emily kept her eyes on her feet and Paige stared at Emily as she changed into dry clothes. Finally after a few minutes, Paige rolled her eyes and slammed her boots on the bench near where Emily was sitting. “Are you really going to sit there and play victim here? You’re going to act like it was you who was wronged last night?”

“Wronged?” Emily looked up at Paige now, her eyes already starting to glisten with tears. “I don’t know wha-“

“Stop lying” Paige snapped in a growl. She opened her bag now and stuffed her wet suit and towel into it, all the while scowling at Emily. “I’ve thought many things about you over the years, Emily Fields, but I have never once thought you a liar until now. You know exactly what I am talking about.”

“Paige” Emily whimpered, reaching out to touch at the girl’s forearm.

Paige ripped her arm away and held up her finger before giving a half shake of her head “Don’t you dare touch me. You have absolutely no right to touch me right now.”

“Paige, I’m so sorry” Emily bit her lip and pulled her hand back, folding it into her lap. Her large brown eyes stared up at Paige with unshed tears pooling in them now. “Please let me explain.”

“Explain? Explain what? You kissed someone else, Emily. You cheated on me, by the way, that’s what it means when you kiss someone else. That’s enough to make me sick but you kissed your dead girlfriend’s cousin?” Paige’s voice rose with every word and she had to stop herself from shouting now. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and tried to calm the churning in her stomach at the recollection of the night before. She closed her eyes and a single tear slipped down her cheek before she took a breath and re-opened them to focus on Emily again, her voice much weaker when she spoke this time “Who is a boy? I don’t know which fact is more disgusting. Should I worry about you kissing my father next?”

“Paige it’s not like that” Emily’s voice cracked and she lost her composure. The tears spilled forth and she quickly used both hands to try and wipe them away. She knew Paige had no sympathy for her tears right now and she really couldn’t blame her. “He was upset about Maya. We both lost someone we really loved. We were lost in a moment. I was trying to comfort him.”

“So tell him a story about your grandpa’s ass tattoo!” Paige snapped again, the anger in her starting to boil up again. “You don’t comfort people with your lips!”

“It was a mistake! I didn’t want to do it, it wasn’t like I planned it!”

“But you didn’t stop it either. You kissed him back.” Paige pointed now into Emily’s face, her eyes holding a fire behind them that Emily hadn’t seen in a long time. It was starting to scare her.

“Paige it was an accident.” Emily pleaded through a choked sob.

“How do you accidentally kiss someone?” Paige let out a sarcastic laugh and shook her head. “You don’t. You have to physically put forth the effort to push your lips against theirs. You could have put forth that effort to push him off and say ‘Oh hey, you know what? I like girls and, oh wow, I have a girlfriend by the way.’ But you didn’t.”

“I know, I’m sorry Paige.” Emily stood now and tried to reach her hand out again, shaking her head when Paige once more pulled away. “Please, I will do anything to make this up to you. I don’t love him, I don’t even really like him. I feel like he and I have an obligation to be connected because of Maya. Until we figure out what happened to her, he and I will always have a black hole inside us. It’s a connection I can’t explain but I don’t want him, Paige. The only person I want is you. You are where I belong.”

“It didn’t look like that last night” Paige said in a near whimper, her rage having faded and been replaced with heartbreak again. Her stomach as twisting again. She had to get away from her, she couldn’t stand to look at her. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before pushing her locker closed and turning her back on Emily.

“Paige” Emily whispered, reaching forward and putting her hand on her shoulder. “Please. I want to be with you. I made a mistake. I know we can work through this.”

“You want to be with me?” Paige whipped around and grabbed Emily’s wrist from off her shoulder. She stared a fierce fire right into the soul of Emily through her eyes. “You want to be with me and only me?”

“Yes” Emily said with a nod, a sigh holding a bit of relief in it. “Only you, Paige.”

Paige nodded slowly and threw Emily’s wrist out of her grip. She nodded to Emily’s bag and folded her arms “Let’s go. Get your crap and follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Emily asked softly as she leaned over her bag and stuffed all of her stuff into it, her eyes never leaving Paige as she did.

“You belong to me” Paige said with a shrug of her shoulders “I am going to make sure you never forget that.”

Emily wanted to question what she meant but she decided against it. She just finished packing up her bag then stood and lifted it over her shoulder once she had everything settled. She chewed her lower lip softly and approached Paige timidly, not really sure what was next.

Paige reached out and grabbed Emily’s arm. She gave her a tug until they were side by side. She then slid her arm around Emily’s waist and kept her tightly against her side as they made their way through the locker room and back into the hallways of the school.

“Paige, what are you doing? Where are we going?”

“I told you I was going to make sure you never forget where you belong.”

“I won’t” Emily said with a shake of her head as the two of them made their way somewhat off balance and awkwardly down the hallway together. The two of them pressed together side by side and the added lopsided weight of their bags was making their progress through the hallway a little difficult.

“That’s not good enough for me.” Paige looked at Emily quickly and a flash of insanity rose in her eyes. She stared at her a moment then arched and eyebrow and her eyes softened before she looked forward again. “Don’t worry, Ems, it’ll be fun.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Paige closed the door to Emily’s room and tossed her bag on the floor near the closet. She looked up at Emily now and a twisted little smirk came to her lips.

“What?” Emily asked softly as she set her bag down as well then started to immediately fidget with her hands.

“Come here” Paige whispered, motioning her over with her finger.

Emily nodded and took a deep breath as she closed the gap between them until they were just a foot or so apart. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. She had no idea what Paige had in mind but she could see the wheels turning every time their eyes met.

“Do you remember what it felt like to kiss him?” Paige whispered, her stare intense, even though she nearly choked on the words.

Emily frowned and her eyes gave a few quick blinks “Paige, I don’t want to-“

“Tell me” Paige growled under her breath. “Do you remember what it felt like to kiss him?”

Emily bit her lip and swallowed hard before slowly giving a nod.

Paige nodded her head and blinked for the first time since stepping into Emily’s room. Her hand reached out and she grabbed Emily’s wrist again, giving a soft pull until the gap between them was closed and their bodies leaned into each other. She licked her lips and lifted her other hand to the back of Emily’s head, pulled just enough to bring her lips closer, then leaned in and pressed her own lips to hers. Her eyes stayed open a moment, watching Emily’s face as they shared a kiss.

Emily was confused at first. She wasn’t sure what it all meant. She was almost sure they were going to spend the night talking and working through what had happened and coming to some sort of forgiveness from Paige. This was a surprise. A nice surprise at that and after just a moment her lips pressed back. Her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed for the first time since she had seen Paige walk into the locker room.

Paige smirked when she saw Emily relax and give into the kiss. She ran her tongue along Emily’s lips until they parted and she could push within her mouth. Her fingers on the back of Emily’s head curled against her scalp and gripped her hair as she tilted her head to take the kiss deeper.

Emily felt her legs go weak. She had to reach out and grip at Paige’s shirt to keep herself from falling. A slight moan rose from her mouth in the kiss. Her entire body started to go warm and she felt herself melting into Paige.

Just as suddenly as Paige kissed her, though, Paige pulled back. There was a bit of a pop sound as their lips parted. Emily looked surprised but Paige just held her smirk and slowly licked the taste of the kiss from her lips. “How did that feel?”

“Amazing” Emily sighed out. A dreamy smile came to her lips before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again. She was looking right into Paige’s eyes and her head nodded slightly “Incredible. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Paige stepped back from Emily and pointed to the bed “Sit.”

Emily opened her mouth to ask what she was doing now but decided against it. She just took a few steps toward the bed and slowly sat on the edge of the mattress, her hands folding into her lap. She offered a little half smile once she was settled.

“I want you to remember how that kiss felt every day for the rest of your life. Every time you look at someone else, remember that kiss.”

“Paige I’m not going to kiss anyone else.”

“Just…” Paige held up her hand to stop her and shook her head “Remember it. I want it to haunt you.”

Emily just nodded and gave a little sigh “It will, I promise.”

Paige nodded in approval then stepped in front of where Emily was sitting. “Who do you belong to?”

Emily perked an eyebrow and looked up at the girl standing in front of her. She shook her head and laughed softly “Paige, you know where I belong.”

“Tell me” Paige said sharply.

Emily swallowed then took a deep breath “With you. I belong to you, Paige.”

Paige reached out and grabbed the bottom of Emily’s shirt and nodded her head “Lift your arms.”

“Paige, what-“

“Lift” Paige demanded again. This time Emily complied and lifted her arms. Paige immediately ripped her shirt up her body and off over her head. She tossed it aside then slowly ran her hands down Emily’s arm and along her sides slowly. Her eyes soaked in the view she was now being granted. She had seen Emily in various stages of undressed before, mostly due to sharing a locker room, but it was different now. This skin was hers for the taking now.

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting out a sigh softly “That feels good.”

“I didn’t ask” Paige said softly, her eyes lifting to stare at Emily’s face as her fingers continued to roam up and down along Emily’s side. She felt each bump of the girl’s ribs, the dip just above her hip, and the tight skin across her stomach.

Emily shivered. The touch from Paige was surprisingly tender. It was hard to fight another soft moan but she was afraid to be scolded again if she made another sound so she just bit her lip and stared back into Paige’s eyes, the other girl obviously watching her now.

Paige licked her lips again before her head dipped and her lips found the curve of Emily’s neck. Her lips immediately wrapped around the soft flesh there and began a mix of soft sucks and soft kisses. Her fingers continued to roam around her skin as her mouth savored the essence of Emily’s skin on her tongue.

Emily’s eyes flickered closed and she let her head fall to the side. Her hands moved to the mattress where she sat and gripped gently at the blanket below her. Being silent was growing nearly impossible already.

As Paige’s lips moved down her neck and over her shoulders, her fingers moved along her back to the latch of her bra. She wrapped her fingers into the straps and with a single motion of her fingers, the clasp opened and the material fell loose on Emily’s body.

Emily’s eyes opened and she looked down at Paige. She drew in a deep breath and whispered softly “What are you doing?”

“You said you belong to me” Paige’s eyes lifted and her face still held a smirk. “That means I get to do whatever I want.”

Emily chewed her lower lip for a moment, thinking it over, before finally nodding and giving a shy smile “I’m yours, Paige.”

“Exactly what I wanted to hear.” She stood up, pulling Emily’s bra with her. She dangled it on her fingertip a moment before she let it fall to the floor. She then reached for Emily’s belt, unhooked it, and pulled it out of the loops with one swift tug. Her hands moved up to Emily’s shoulders and she gave a soft shove “Lay back.”

Emily closed her eyes and did as she was told. She drew in a deep breath as her back settled into the blanket. She opened her eyes and looked down at Paige with a little nod of her head.

As soon as Emily was laid back, Paige’s fingers worked at the jeans she wore and soon had them open. With a single tug, Emily got the hint and lifted her hips to allow the garment to be taken off. She bent her knees to help work her legs out, her eyes on Paige the entire time. Strangely enough she felt safe, comfortable. She trusted Paige.

As soon as the pants were tossed to the floor, Paige moved over Emily on the bed, pulling her legs apart as she went. She pushed until her knees were bent up around her head which she now dipped between her legs. Immediately her tongue ran along Emily’s slit, parting her lips in one swift movement.

Emily gasped. She had not expected that to happen so quickly. The two of them had hardly been physical like this so it was surprising and yet all too welcome. Her eyes closed and her back arched a little bit.

Paige smirked at the reaction she got from the girl before making a second pass with her tongue. She used her hands to grip at Emily’s thighs, keeping them wide for her, as her tongue once more swept over her. Up and down, lapping against her hungrily, gathering more and more taste with each new pass. The taste was intoxicating. Everything about Emily Fields was addicting and this simply added to the list of why no one else but Emily Fields would do for Paige.

Emily’s breathing was already picking up. Each pass of Paige’s tongue shot electricity through her body. She had never felt anything like this. The sheer jolt of desire from someone wanting her this badly was almost overwhelming. She licked at her lips and opened her eyes to look down her body, smiling at the girl between her legs. Her hand reached out and slowly her fingers ran through Paige’s hair.

As soon as she felt Emily’s fingers in her hair, Paige pulled away and looked up from where she had been working her tongue. Her hand lifted and grabbed Emily’s wrist, pulling at her hand until she pinned it to the mattress near her hip “Did I say you could touch?”

“I’m sorry, I just thought-“

“Don’t think” Paige said with a wicked smirk. Still pinning the one arm to the bed, Paige slowly slid up from between Emily’s legs and soon held herself over Emily. Her breath was hot as she sighed, licking her lips lightly before she whispered in a husky tone “Tell me again where you belong?”

Emily smiled a little bit, her eyes locked with Paige’s, nodding as she breathed out “With you.”

“Where?” Paige asked again, her fingers of the hand not pinning Emily’s wrist down now started to dance along Emily’s thigh gently.

“With you” Emily said a bit more firmly, her eyes never blinking as she spoke.

“I’m sorry, where?” Paige asked, cocking her head to the side as if in pure curiosity. Her fingers now dipped between Emily’s legs and danced teasingly over her heat.

“With you” Emily mumbled weakly, the feel of Paige’s fingers against her taking all of her strength now.

“Where?” Paige asked again, this time two fingers pushed inside Emily in a fierce desperate thrust.

“Oh god” Emily nearly screamed the words but managed to keep her voice down to a soft growl. Her back arched and her head fell back against the pillow, her hips lifting up into Paige’s hand in silence asking for more. “With you, Paige. I’m yours. You are who I belong with.”

“Belong to” Paige barked as her hand gave another firm thrust.

“Belong to” Emily echoed, fighting a moan. She managed to open her eyes and find Paige staring down at her, that same fierce determination she saw in Paige’s eyes just before a race was present now. She knew Paige would not stop until she won.

“Good girl” Paige purred, leaning in to place a soft kiss against Emily’s cheek before her hand and wrist started a steadier and smoother motion. In and out her fingers plunged, each time more deeply than the time before, searching for all the spots that would drive Emily wild. She wanted to know this girl inside and out, head to toe, forward and backwards. She needed to. Emily was the only one she had ever wanted and she needed the girl to feel the same about her.

Emily’s hand that was still pinned to the bed now gripped at the blanket below. She pulled and wrestled a bit, trying to gain freedom, but Paige’s grip was fierce. Paige was in charge and that was driving Emily completely mad.

Paige watched as Emily’s chest rose and fell faster with each new thrust inside her. The breathing was a little uneven, like Emily couldn’t decide whether or not to keep fighting or to enjoy what was happening. Paige smirked again at this and leaned in against her ear, whispering through a bit of a growl “Let me make you feel better than anyone ever could.” Her teeth nipped Emily’s ear, giving it a tug before she pulled away.

Emily nodded and her head turned to the side. Her eyes closed and she drew in a deep breath as her body trembled where she lay. She bit at the corner of her pillow to fight another moan, afraid to make a peep now, but really enjoying the challenge of it too.

Paige touched another sweet kiss to Emily’s cheek before her mouth lowered and latched on to her neck. She could see Emily’s pulse racing in the line near her throat and like a vampire she was drawn to it. Her teeth scraped, biting lightly each time her fingers thrust inside her. The faster her hand moved and the harder Emily started to pant, the more her mouth pulled and sucked at the flesh. Maybe it was a bit juvenile but she was marking her territory. Emily Fields was hers and no one else could have her.

“Paige” Emily finally called out, her head turning back now, breaking the contact that Paige’s mouth had with her neck. She lifted her free hand now and lightly slid it along Paige’s shoulder and up to her neck, letting her fingers toy ever so slightly in the hair that fell around her shoulders. 

Paige didn’t say a word. She simply pulled back enough to be able to see Emily’s face again. Her fingers curled up and in with each new pump and now her thumb moved along her slit until she was able to find her swollen clit. She trapped it and started to circle the pad of her thumb against it in rhythm with each thrust of her fingers. Her eyes stayed locked on Emily’s face, watching as the girl gasped and twisted, begging for more and yet not sure she could handle it all at once. There was a sense of power surging through her at the moment and she couldn’t stop herself if she tried. “Come for me” She demanded in a bark that told Emily she was to obey.

Never had she been so blatantly manhandled and never had she thought she would like it as much as she did. But as soon as Paige barked her newest demand something inside her clicked and she lost the battle she had been raging within herself. She let go, completely, and let all of the sensations that had been surging through her free to fill her from head to toe. Sparks flew, lightning struck, and every nerve fired causing her body to jolt. Never had she felt like this before. No one had ever touched her to her core. Paige was the only one who had made her feel anything this intense before.

Paige watched in victory as Emily rode out her orgasm and then collapsed in defeat against the mattress. Every part of her body went limp, her free hand even dropping to push Paige’s hand from between her legs because it was just too much to handle. Paige licked her lips smugly as she watched Emily’s eyes close and her chest heave in an attempt to collect herself again.

Emily didn’t feel like she could move. She wasn’t even sure she remembered what day it was or where she was. All she knew was her body, her mind, and her very soul had never felt like this. She felt spent, drained, but refreshed all at once. As her breath finally started to catch and her limbs started to regain strength, a small smile came to her lips. Her head turned and her eyes opened to see Paige watching her. She bit at her lower lip and lifted her hand to Paige’s cheek, brushing back some of the bangs that had fallen forward “Screw the kiss, I am going to remember that for the rest of my life.”

“Damn right you are.” Paige said with a cocky smile crossing her face. “You think I’m even close to done yet?”

“You aren’t?” Emily whispered, her eyebrow lifting slightly in curiosity.

“You’re mine and I want to make sure you won’t forget it.” Paige purred again, leaning in to kiss Emily’s cheek before slowly dragging her tongue all the way up to her ear.

The simple motion of Paige licking her sent a spark through her again. Her stomach knotted in anticipation and a whimper escaped her lips. “You can rest assured I will never forget.”

“Well I want to erase all doubt.” Paige growled against her ear, biting it again before pulling back. She had a smug sense of satisfaction on her face and that for some reason annoyed Emily. It was probably her sense of competition but it didn’t sit right with her. “Oh look” Paige’s fingers moved to run along Emily’s neck, a dark purple mark now shining brightly against Emily’s darker skin “You’re wearing my mark, how romantic.”

That was it. Not only was Paige gloating but she had bruised Emily’s neck. She had physically flinched when Paige’s fingers ran over the mark. This was not okay. Emily Fields did not go down without a fight. Her hand flew to Paige’s wrist, grabbing it and ripping it off of her neck. She sat up so quickly that the force threw Paige off balance and she tumbled backwards, nearly off the other side of the bed.

“Did I say you could move?” Paige tried to regain her dominance in her tone but failed when her obvious surprise took over.

“Did I say I cared?” Emily growled, using her knees to pin Paige’s hips down as she worked with her other hand to undo Paige’s belt and open her jeans.

“This is not how this works” Paige howled, bucking her hips up and down to try and fend off the advances of Emily’s hand. When she tried to push her hand away with her own free hand, Emily grabbed it and pulled it over her head. She pinned it there along with the one she had snatched off her neck, leaving Paige completely helpless.

“You are mine, Emily Fields, you belong to me. You do as I say.” 

“Or what?” Emily cooed out with a sarcastic grin before her hand returned to working her jeans open. She managed to pry them down off her hips about halfway, as far as she could go with Paige’s ass pinned to the bed. She then pushed up the girl’s shirt and her head dove to the exposed skin. Her teeth took a sharp bite and pulled, immediately bruising the tender flesh.

A howl of pain escaped Paige’s lips and her hips bucked again. With the odd angle Emily had bent over at to bite her, it threw her off balance and Emily tumbled off and to the floor with a thud.

Paige scrambled to her hands and knees and looked over the edge of the bed with a fierce scowl on her face “See what happens when you don’t listen to me?”

“I’m sorry” Emily whined, sitting up now and rubbing at her elbow that had been burned by the carpet in her fall. She reached out and gently placed her hand on Paige’s cheek. “I am yours, Paige. I will do whatever you say.”

“Good girl” Paige whispered, reaching up to put her hand on Emily’s hand against her cheek, stroking it kindly “I forgive you this once. Now get up here so I can spank you.”

Emily fought a tremble at the words, the idea not one she had thought of before but now faced with it realized she liked. She nodded slightly and got to her knees. Her hand slid to the back of Paige’s head and her fingers lovingly stroked against her scalp as she stared to make her way onto the bed. When Paige sat up onto her knees to make room for Emily on the bed, Emily smirked and her fingers now gripped, pulling a fist full of hair into her fingers. She gave a tug and pulled Paige’s head back sharply. She stood now over the girl and looked down at her with that same hint of insanity in her eyes that Paige had showed earlier “If I belong to you then you belong to me.”

“No” Paige tried to shake her head but winced when it was met with a tug.

Emily bit her lip and guided Paige backwards by the hair she had in her fist until the girl was laying back on the bed. She crawled on top of the girl and sat down on her hips. Her hand slowly slid out of Paige’s hair and slowly moved down her body, pawing at the clothing the girl still wore and working it up and off the best she could with Paige laying down.

“Stop” Paige said with a grunt as she pushed at Emily’s hands and lifted her hips up to try and knock her off balance.

“Do you still want to be in charge?” Emily asked with a fake pout, mocking the girl trapped below her, as she used a hand to once more trap the wrists of Paige’s fighting hands as her other hand pushed inside her jeans now, her fingers pressing into the panties she wore and teasing up and down against her.

“Yes” Paige groaned, her eyes closing for a moment. “You belong to me, you do what I say!”

“What do you want me to do?” Emily cooed as her fingers pressed harder, smirking when she was greeted with a warm moisture through the material now.

Paige lifted her hips and tried to fight off the touches but that only pressed Emily’s fingers against her more firmly. She trembled at the sensations shooting through her and let out a frustrated sigh. Her eyes focused on Emily’s and she drew in a deep breath before shaking her head “I want to remind you who you belong to.”

“So remind me?” Emily licked over her lips and moved her hand now inside the material, her fingertips immediately being coated with the excitement that Paige had worked up while inside Emily. She bit at her lip and nodded, slowly sliding her fingers up and down with ease. “Somebody realllllllllly wants me.”

Paige nearly whimpered out loud but caught it in her throat and swallowed it. She licked at her lips and stared down Emily for a moment. Each pass of the girl’s fingers against her was driving her wild with desire and it was becoming harder and harder for her to fight. After a moment of silence and painfully slow teasing passes of Emily’s fingers, Paige finally gave in “I want you inside me.”

“Do I have to?” Emily was playing a little coy now, doing her best innocent girl routine as a fingertip circled and teased as if she was going to push inside before pulling back.

“Yes” Paige barked loudly. “You belong to me! Don’t ever forget where you belong, with me, do you hear me? Now do as I say.”

“Yes, master” Emily gave Paige a wink before her fingers curled and she pressed inside the girl, filling her up easily.

The wink itself was almost enough to make Paige come on command. But the feeling of having Emily inside her rejuvenated her and she was able to control herself so she could enjoy this moment. Emily Fields was inside her and, man, it was incredible.

Emily’s hand moved slowly at first, letting Paige adjust, and letting herself enjoy the faces Paige was making. But before long it wasn’t enough, and she had a little pay back in mind, and she soon started to thrust her fingers more quickly, more sharply, her fingers bending at all angles she could manage.

Paige drew in a sharp breath and lifted a hand above her head to press into the headboard above her. Her nails curled and she gripped at whatever part she could manage to hold onto. She fought to keep her eyes open, wanting to see Emily, wanting to see the satisfaction on her face and know that it was only Paige that could bring her that satisfaction.

“Do you like that?” Emily purred again, her tone soft, but her movements fierce and demanding of Paige’s body.

“More than you know.” Paige grumbled, sitting up now and wrapping her arm around Emily’s waist to keep her there against her, wanting to feel her heart beating and her breathing as she worked inside her. Her head laid against Emily’s shoulder now and for a moment she let herself get completely lost in the moment.

Emily smiled softly at the sight of Paige curled up against her. Each thrust of her fingers made her body jerk and yet in that moment it seemed it was almost an innocent embrace they were wrapped up in. Her free hand lifted and slowly ran down over Paige’s head, along her back, and eventually tucked up under the hem of the shirt Paige still wore. How could she have been so stupid to kiss Nate when the only person that made her heartbeat was Paige? How could she betray this girl when all she had ever wanted to do was celebrate her for who she was? There was no one in the world who understood Paige like Emily and no one totally got Emily but Paige. She was so glad she hadn’t lost this forever.

Paige lifted her head off Emily’s shoulder and caught the longing look in Emily’s eyes. It nearly choked her. It was the way she had looked at Emily the night she had been crying over Maya’s site. And now Emily was here, holding her, stroking her back, just like Paige had done for her that night. This is what comfort was. This is what trust and devotion was made of. It scared her. It was too intense. Paige was supposed to be mad. She closed her eyes and the flashback of Emily kissing Nate was all too clear and that was all she needed.

“Stop” Paige growled, reaching down and grabbing Emily’s wrist from between her legs. She gave a firm pull and the fingers slid out of her with ease.

“What?” Emily looked confused, and a little hurt, her eyes searching Paige’s for an answer.

Paige just shifted, used her hold on Emily’s wrist and waist to move the girl to the side and lay her on her back, none too gently, before sliding on top of her again. She straddled her waist and sat up, letting go of her hand just a moment in order to pull her shirt over her head and toss it aside. She then leaned back over Emily, her face just a breath away from Emily’s, before she whispered through her teeth “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Paige.” Emily said softly, her eyes still searching for some sort of answer as to why Paige had so suddenly changed.

“Who?” Paige barked a little louder.

“Paige” Emily said with a soft nod.

“Who?” Paige grabbed Emily’s face and held her in place, their noses touching now, their breath mingling as they both panted.

“Paige McCullers” Emily choked out softly. “Paige I am so sorry, please. You are the only person I want. I was so stupid, please.”

“Stop” Paige let go of Emily’s face and got up off the bed. She walked over to the wall near the closet  and propped her hand against the wall to lean into.  The other hand lifted and pinched at her nose, helping to fight off the tears. She was not going to cry, damn it. She was not going to let Emily Fields be responsible for one more shed tear. She had the girl she wanted and she was willing to forgive her to keep her but that didn’t stop the wave of emotions that had flooded her at the recollection of the night before. She had breathe before she lost it completely.

Emily scooted to the end of the bed and watched Paige with confusion. She had no idea what to do. Get dressed and leave? Go over there? Say she was sorry, again? She watched the girl for a few minutes before finally sliding off the bed and going over to where she stood. Slowly her hand reached out and slid across the girl’s back and up to her shoulder “Paige.”

Paige whipped around and grabbed Emily around the waist. It happened so quickly it was like she had no control over her body. Two steps and she had Emily pinned to the wall with a heavy thud that she was sure knocked the wind out of the girl. She pulled her thighs open around her waist and wrapped them behind her back before her hand dove between her legs and her fingers once more plunged inside.

Surprised, Emily gasped when she hit the wall. Before she could cry out or ask what she was doing, Paige’s fingers were inside her again. Her eyes closed and she moaned out loudly, not at all reserved now.  She wasn’t afraid to let Paige hear her now. In fact she was sure Paige needed to hear her.

“If you ever” Paige grunted each word between a heavy breath as her fingers thundered in and out “Think of kissing” She was breathing heavily half out of effort and half from the emotions boiling within her “Anyone besides me again” Her head dipped and her lips wrapped around Emily’s ear. Her tongue teased along the ridge before she pulled back and whispered against it fiercely “You will never have me again do you understand?”

Emily cried out now, a tear slipping from her eye, not from physical pain but from the pain she heard in Paige’s voice. She was telling her just how badly she had broken her heart and knowing she had done that was killing Emily “I’m so-“ Emily’s head fell back and she panted, the mixture of pleasure jolting through her and the pain of her heart was starting to overwhelm her now. She panted a few times then nodded and managed to catch Paige’s eyes when she opened her own “sorry. I will never look at anyone the way I look at you. You’re my one and only.”

“Say it again” Paige demanded, though the fierceness was not behind it like before. She was on the verge of breaking again.

“My one and only, Paige” Emily said with a nod, her hand coming to Paige’s cheek and stroking gently against it.

Paige broke down. She could see it in Emily’s eyes, feel it in her touch, she really meant it. The girl she had always wanted was telling her she never wanted anyone else. It was too much. Her hand stopped and pulled from inside Emily, wrapping now around her waist and slowly guiding her to the floor as she slid down the wall. As soon as Paige’s knees hit the carpet, she collapsed into Emily’s arms as the tears rushed from her eyes.

“I got you” Emily whispered softly, her arms tight around Paige’s entire body, her hand on her head holding her in the crook of her neck. Her eyes closed and she drew in a deep breath before letting it out with a shaky sigh. The pure emotion that was pulsating through the both of them was too much to handle and soon Emily felt her own tears start to trickle from her eyes.

The two of them sat together in a huddled mess on the floor for longer than either of them could recall. When she felt as if all her tears were gone and she had found strength again, Paige lifted her head off Emily’s shoulder and gently placed a kiss just under her jaw “I’m completely in love with you, Emily Fields,  and the thought of losing you kills me.”

“You’re not going to lose me” Emily whispered softly, looking down at the girl and giving her a soft smile as her fingers brushed a few hairs from her eyes “Because I love you, too, and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you.” She took in a deep breath and shrugged “If you’ll let me?”

“Of course” Paige’s tone was gentle again, relief flooding her entire body. Her chin tilted up and she caught Emily’s lips in a soft kiss. It was meant to be a tender gesture and then one kiss turned to another and another and soon Paige was cupping Emily’s face with both hands and the girls were wrapped together in a passionate kiss. There was no anger in this kiss, no jealousy, no hurt or dominance. It was pure love for the other person, the both of them seemingly wanting to prove just how deeply they felt.

With a simple shift, Emily laid Paige back onto the carpet, breaking the kiss so she could work the rest of Paige’s jeans and panties off her hips and down her legs. She then took her time laying a kiss on every inch of Paige’s body as she moved back over her. Her ankle, her calf, her knee cap, her thigh, and her hipbone. She paused and looked up to smile at the girl before she continued to her stomach, her ribs, and the swell of her right breast. She paused once more, this time to pop open Paige’s bra and toss it aside. Now with nothing between their skin, Emily’s body covered Paige’s completely and her lips continued over her collarbone, her neck, and finally found her mouth where the passionate kiss was ignited once more.

As soon as their lips met, both sets of hands seemed to spark to life. Fingers brushed over skin, dipped and curved over the lines of the other’s body, and curled in soft grips as they pulled each other closer. Their legs laid together tangled, one intertwined between the two of the other girl. Their hips curved together as if they were a puzzle piece waiting for their match. Breasts pressed together effortlessly, perking nipples in arousal with every passing brush of flesh. Soft moans escaped from both girls, little noises to remind the other what they were feeling and how the other was affecting them.

Emily’s hand found Paige first. She cupped against her at first, rubbing against her firmly a few times before finally parting her and pressing inside her again. Paige’s back arched but she did not protest. Instead her own hand went in search of filling Emily just as she was being filled.

When Paige’s fingers pushed inside, Emily gasped and smiled, pulling back from the kiss in order to look down at the girl below her. When their eyes met, Emily let out a soft laugh, her head nodding ever so slightly “You feel amazing.”

“So do you” Paige breathed out through a noise that was half a laugh and half a moan. “You’re so beautiful.”

Emily blushed at this. Through all that had happened that day, those words were what made her blush. Maybe because she knew there were no truer words spoken by Paige, she could just see it in her eyes.

“I love when you blush” Paige said with a laugh, leaning up now to kiss gently at her cheek.

“Stop” Emily giggled and dropped her head, hiding it in Paige’s neck. She laid a soft kiss there then closed her eyes and focused on her hand and the way it moved. She felt her fingertips dip inside Paige over and again, each time discovering a new place to tease and getting a new reaction from the girl. She was leaning so much about her. Each new movement was a new lesson.

“Em” Paige mumbled against the side of her head, her own eyes shut now to concentrate on the sensations pushing through her. She was already starting to pant, already feeling the knot in her stomach began to tighten. She wanted this moment to last, but she feared the end was approaching too quickly.

“It’s okay” Emily whispered, sensing that Paige was fighting. “I’ve got you. You can let go.”

Paige nodded and her eyes clenched tighter, squeezing a tear from her eye as her entire body grew hot. A few gentle, loving strokes later and she felt her entire body give in. From head to toe she was filled with warmth, with satisfaction, with what she couldn’t put into words but could only later describe as coming home.

Emily watched as Paige’s entire body jerked and her face fell in pleasure. She didn’t stop her movements until she was sure her nerves could take it no longer. She smiled and gently placed a kiss to her mouth, even though she was too busy drawing in deep breaths to return the kiss “You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up, Fields” Paige replied with a lazy laugh and a roll of her eyes. Still unable to really take a compliment, her defense mechanism kicked in, but the look in her eyes showed how much the words meant and how deeply she believed them from Emily.

“As you wish” Emily said with a smirk, kissing her again before laying her head against her shoulder. She drew in a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sign as her hand lightly stroked against Paige’s arm. It took a minute or two before Emily realized Paige was still inside her. She sat up a bit and glanced down before laughing “You don’t have to-“

Her words were cut off by a moan when Paige’s fingers started moving again. Paige smirked in victory and nodded as she watched the pure shock of pleasure fill Emily’s features. “Oh yes I do.”

“Shit” Emily mumbled, rotating her hips in Paige’s hand as the girl pumped in and out of her gently. She arched her back forward as she rode her fingers, biting her lip and running her hands over her own body, putting on a show to let Paige once and for all see what she did to her.

“Mine” Paige whispered, curling her fingers right up into the spot that made Emily jerk. Over and over again her fingers pumped until Emily was trembling and falling back against Paige’s body.

“Please” Emily pleaded in a whimper against her neck.

“Now” Paige conceded, letting Emily finally give in. She wrapped her free arm around her waist and held her as Emily’s body reveled in the pleasure that moved through it. It was a beautiful feeling, one that Paige knew she could never get enough of.

Once Emily collapsed completely, the two of them laid there together on the floor again for longer than either of them knew. Every so often Paige would kiss Emily’s cheek or Emily would brush her lips against Paige’s neck. There was no reason for words any longer. Their bodies and their actions had spoken them all. Emily Fields was Paige McCullers now and forever. That’s all Paige had ever really wanted.


End file.
